The Fall of the Legnedary Pokemon Council- The Council's Corruption
by purplegreninja
Summary: Bisharp tries desperately to convince Arceus to prepare for Girintina's incoming army, but will Arceus listen? Rated T for language.
1. Bisharp's Sacrifice

Bisharp tries desperately to convince Arceus to prepare for Girintina's incoming army, but will Arceus listen? Rated T for language.

Chapter 1- Bisharp's Sacrifice

Bisharp looked angrily at the God of Pokemon, Arceus. Bisharp looks like a knight, with shiny blue armor, and a honedge in one hand.

"The world is in danger. Girintina's army will rise again, and soon!"

"There is no army. We destroyed them years a-"

Bisharp cuts him off.

"They are coming Arceus. And while you sit here on your ass, the Protector of Justice will have to take a stand!"

"But you will fall before you make it!"

Arceus fires 3 quick blasts of Judgement beams at Bisharp. But Bisharp used protect, and saved himself from the God of Pokemon's wrath.

"If it is a battle you want, so be it!"

Bisharp started rapid-firing metal burst, damaging Arceus.

Then Bisharp leaped up, and shot a Psycho Cut at the God's head.

Bisharp ran towards the gate.

"Fool! You shall not pass the Gate!"

Arceus leaps in front of the Earth Portal, blocking Bisharp.

Arceus changed to fighting type form, which is 4x effective against Bisharp, who happens to be a Steel/Dark type. Arceus fired quick power-up punches at Bisharp, severely wounding Bisharp. But Bisharp had an ace up his sleeve- literally. Bisharp repeatedly used Arial Ace on Arceus.

"I see we have come to a tie. Let us end this madness."

Arceus charged up an Aura Sphere as quickly as possible.

"I will not fight you anymore, Arceus. But I must get to that portal! And if getting there means not being a Protector, so be it!"

And Bisharp shoots a Focus Blast at his throne, destroying it, and Arceus stops charging up his blast.

"You fool! You cannot be mortal! You would die!"

"I will not die. I will prevail!"

Bisharp slowly sinks through the floor, and falls out of the Legendary Council's palace. Bisharp looks down, and sees the region that is the Hoenn region. Bisharp closes his eyes...

"Rayquaza! See that Bisharp doesn't make it to the ground!" Arceus commands.

"As you wish."

And that's the end of the chapter! Many new things will happen in the next chapter, and I'm sorry if the chapter was short, didn't have much time on my hands. See you next chapter! Bai!


	2. Hunted and Alone

Chapter 2- Hunted and Alone

Bisharp woke up to find himself face to face with what appeared to be a Purple Greninja.

"Gah! Who are you?!"

"WOAH! Calm down dude, just calm down. I saw you fall from the sky. I took you in."

By then, Bisharp was ignoring Greninja. He looked around. Greninja's "room"- well, more like "pigsty" was filled with berries and lost items that trainers owned. There was even an old pokedex.

Bisharp stood up. He picked up the Pokedex, and pushed the strangely colored Greninja into a corner.

"Where- where am I?"

"Whoa man, do you have amnesia or something?"

"No, no. I just want to know WHERE THE FUCK I AM."

"Okay, calm down. You fell out of the sky. I've been personally nursing you to health. By the way, You have an extremely large-

"Don't go there. Now where am I?"

"You're in the Hoenn region, in Petalburg Forest."

Bisharp heard a soft grunt when he heard that.

"Quiet. You hear something?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh no. I need to leave now."

"Hey.. Wait, wait. Your not going anywhere. Your leg-"

"No time. Rayquaza's here."

"You mean the lord of the sky is... Here?"

Bisharp was about to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a dragon assent followed by the sound of an explosion.

"Leave. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS. NOW LEAVE."

Greninja started to leave, but it was too late. A dragon breath tore into the very small house of his, destroying it. Everything was scorched to ashes. All what Bisharp saw left was the pokedex and a small Kyogre doll.

"Huh. You know, it kinda looks better..."

"My... home. All of it. Gone."

Greninja collapsed in a heap.

Bisharp looked towards the remains of Greninja's house. He noticed a small gem inserted in the bottom of the pokedex.

"Greninja, what is this?"

Bisharp touched it, and noticed that he felt more powerful. He ripped it out. The pokedex instantly shut down. The gem had a small crimson and black tint to it, and seemed to glow when he touched it.

He was interrupted by another dragon breath, but Bisharp used protect and blocked it.

"So, the traitor finally shows himself," says a cracked and distorted voice.

"Rayquaza! Show yourself!"

"If that's your dying wish."

A figure emerged from the dust. A long, green one. Rayquaza looks like a green Chinese dragon. Bisharp instantly uses iron head on Rayquaza, knocking him into a tree, and then repeatedly stabs him with his Honedge. Golden blood comes out of Rayquaza's wounds, but then Rayquaza hit Bisharp with a extremely powerful focus blast, sending him flying. This gave Rayquaza enough time to Mega Evolve into Mega Rayquaza.

"Oh god... I need that Greninja!"

Bisharp looked at the strange stone.

"What is this for? Wait- can... I mega evolve?

And that's the chapter! Sorry if it wasn't long enough, but I have a tight schedule! If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to by writing a review! Thanks!


	3. 15 Years Ago- Greninja's Past 1

Chapter 3- 15 years ago

Greninja was asleep by now. After that blast that ruined his childhood home, he only remembers his mother... Fifteen years ago.

"Mom? I'm going to the village with my friends!" Greninja exclaimed after having a long talk on the phone with his friends.

"Okay, just be back by dinner!"

Greninja was only 14 at the time, and didn't have the personality he has today. He opened his home's door, and rushed out of the forest where he lived. He ran towards the village when something... Didn't seem right. He looked around. There was smog and blood everywhere.

"Guys? Where is everyone?"

Greninja saw his friend Clef in the distance, and had a big smile on her face.

Clef? Clefairy? Is that you? The clefairy simply smiled and shot a shadow ball at him.

"Clef! Why are you doing this?"

"Clefairy? I'm no clefairy. You won't be around when you find out anyway. She shot another shadow ball at him.

"Gah! Please stop this! You're my friend!"

"Friend. Oh no. I'm no friend. I'm your worst nightmare."

The "Clefairy" revealed itself to be a Gengar, but had distinct characteristics a lot like Clefairy.

The Gengar used double team, making four copies of himself.

"You wouldn't hurt me? Would you? It's not like you could."

"You're no Clefairy! Yah!"

Greninja used dark pulse, killing all the copies, and runs off. But then he notices something.

"A... Portal. To the... Distortion world?"

He peeked inside. There was an army of Pokemon like Darkrai, Wheezing, Aggron, and Zouroak. The heard a large roar, and saw it.

"Giratina... He's... Back."

The army charged. He braced himself, knowing he would die.

"No! Stay back!" said a voice.

Greninja looked up. Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Kyogre, and even Groudon was there.

"Fire at the front line! I'll deal with Giratina!"

Arceus flew over the army, focus blasts and dark pulses going everywhere.

"Giratina! Let us end this feud!"

"Enough of your lies. You destroyed our world, even after the peace treaty!"

"I did what had to be done. Now die!"

Arceus shot a Judgement blast at Giratina's feet, causing him to sink into the ground.

"No! I will get you for this! Aaaaarrrghhh..."

He was gone. Giratina's army fell too.

"Now my brothers! Let us destroy this tainted place!"

"Wait! Please! No! This is my home!"

Arceus ignored him.

"Mewtwo. Wipe his mind."

"As you command."

"Wait! No!"

It was too late. Greninja forgot what happened to his childhood, and his home was destroyed. But that doesn't mean he doesn't remember. Greninja woke up.

"Gah! Wha? Aw fuck. Bisharp. He saw bisharp in the distance...

And that's the chapter! Hope that explained a lot! Thanks for the review! I plan to have more of Greninja's past leaked out as the story goes on! Bai!


End file.
